pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimsley (Adventures)
Grimsley is a character in Pokémon Adventures, who is a member of the Elite Four in the Unova region. Appearance Personality Biography Grimsley was a croupier for ten years. This made him well-versed in games, which he claimed that made people better at Pokémon battles.B&W021: Sandstorm Black & White arc Black fantasized about confronting Grimsley of the Elite Four, and even the Champion to win the Unova Pokémon League.B&W003: A Nickname for Tepig Grimsley was on Route 4, where he was wearing a hood and cape, concealing his identity as he played card games with the construction workers to entertain them during their lunch break. Black approached him afterward, curious about why Grimsley was playing the games. Grimsley claimed it was for entertainment, which he liked to play, and stated it could even improve his skill at battles. Grimsley invited Black to play a different game with him, which he dubbed as Drilbur game: Bisharp made a line in the sand, and he and Black had to try and guess which side of the line a Drilbur would surface on. The two sides made guesses, and were matched by 3-on-3 score. Suddenly, a construction worker appeared, who fell into Drilbur's hole. Black went to help him, but Grimsley stopped him. He explained that he warned all construction workers not to enter the sand pit, and pointed out this man, who ignored the warning, must've been an intruder. The intruder had Maractus attack Grimsley, whose Bisharp slashed it and defeated it. Grimsley's Bisharp slashed the man's clothes, revealing to be a Team Plasma grunt. Coincidentally, Grimsley won the Drilbur game against Black at the same time, the final score being 4-3. Black had his suspicions about Grimsley, for he had the advantage in this game. Grimsley claimed he only used his intuition, for he could not have known where Drilbur could've emerged. He showed his face, stating he had nothing else to say to Black if he continued to doubt him. Black realized Grimsley was the Elite Four member, and demanded to know why he was here. Grimsley claimed he didn't have a problem with telling Black, but made it into a bet: if Black won, Grimsley would tell him why, while if Grimsley won, Black would have to give up his most precious items, because that information was important to Grimsley. Black looked at his Gym Badges, seeing that was the thing he should bet for. When Black passed out from indecision, Grimsley was concerned and then realized that Black was debating whether to bet his badges. He said that not betting his badges was the right decision. He confronted the Team Plasma grunt, and found a paper about the Relic Castle. Grimsley left a note with the Team Plasma member, saying that this man was a bad guy and they could do what they want with him, then went into the desert.B&W022: To Make a Musical Grimsley met up with Shauntal at the Pokémon League, who was trying to write another story for her novel. Grimsley stated that he couldn't be her critique, as he had to read the whole story, rather than part of it, which disappointed Shauntal. Still, the two were saddened to hear that Alder was defeated by the king of Team Plasma. Regardless, the Pokémon League was opened. Caitlin arrived, stating that Alder always put the Elite Four in charge of this things. Still, she was concerned, as this only made people alerted. Grimsley explained that the people have been persuaded by Team Plasma to release their Pokémon, and believed that to be the cause of low number of participants. Still, the trio reminded themselves that they should carry on their duties as the Elite Four. Suddenly, Marshal arrived to meet up with the Elite Four, asking them for their help to fight Team Plasma, who were causing even more trouble than ever. Grimsley refused, out of his own interests, while Caitlin stated the organization was entitled to their own opinion, yet Shauntal thought of that as another opportunity for her book.B&W051: Dream a Little Dream Grimsley, Shauntal, Caitlin and Marshal went to their seats, from where they greeted the audience.B&W053: Into the Quarterfinals! With Cheren having won the semi-finals, the Elite Four noted that they'd have to either battle Black or Cheren. Thus, they went to their chambers to prepare themselves to battle either one of those opponents. As they were walking away, Marshal asked Grimsley whom did Grimsley think that will earn the right to face the Elite Four. Grimsley, however, kneeled down and pushed his ear to the ground, asking if Marshal would like to make a bet. Marshal was surprised, while Grimsley explained that he believed neither of the boys would face the Elite Four, for the entire Pokémon League could be blown away. This scared Marshal, while Grimsley added that he was sensing something large moving below the Pokémon League stadium.B&W057: Something Suspicious Caitlin observed as Black awakened Reshiram. As N's Castle emerged from the ground, the Elite Four went to confront Team Plasma. Marshal asked others would they join him in the fight: Caitlin stated Team Plasma had gone too far this time, while Shauntal anticipated a new story of her battle against Team Plasma for her novel. Grimsley, however, thought for a bit, and asked Shauntal to lend him her Golurk. She did so, and the four of them went to the top of the castle, until they confronted the Hood Man. The latter was eager to see the power of the Elite Four's Pokémon, and much to their shock, sent the Incarnate Form Landorus, Thundurus and Tornadus. Grimsley went to battle the Hood Man, leaving the rest to battle the Legendary Pokémon, whom the Hood Man believed he would find the answer how to unleash their Therian Formes.B&W060: Cold Hard Truth The Hood Man took off, and left White in N's room. He was followed by Grimsley, to which the Hood Man had Klinklang attack him. Grimsley evaded and had Bisharp retaliate. The Hood Man commented that Grimsley was actually heroic, despite his claim that he wouldn't fight unless he was personally involved. Grimsley pretended that was not the case, stating his room was shaking from all the tremors below the Pokémon League. Grimsley had Bisharp attack, but suddenly, the Hood Man accelerated. This surprised Grimsley, as Klingklang, on whom the Hood Man was standing on, could not have been so fast.B&W062: Homecoming Grimsley went outside, where he witnessed the Hood Man taking out a mirror.B&W063: What Really Matters With the battle over, Grimsley watched N departing away with Zekrom into the sunset.B&W064: A Difficult Parting Pokémon On hand See also *Grimsley (Masters trailer) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Elite Four